The Frightening Truth
by leefangirl
Summary: Gai and Kakashi's wedding... and you thought you had nightmares. Hah! NaruxSasu thrown in somewhere too. Please read and review PLEASE, PLEASE! Chapter 6 now up!Warning OOC. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Gai-sensei," Lee said, poking Gai's arm.

"Hmm?" Gai looked over his shoulder to face Lee.

"How long have you and Kakashi been together?" Lee asked.

Gai's eyes shadowed over and his face changed to a colour close to that of a cherry. "I have…no idea…what you're talking about, me and Kakashi are enemies."

"That ring is a big give away, I hope you know that."

Gai slowly turned his head in the direction of the new voice. "Ten…ten?" he said.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up from his book as Gai trampled unsteadily into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My team knows!"

"What? Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't. They said everyone knows!"

"That's not possible!" He jumped off of his seat and flew into the hallway, Gai close behind him.

Kakashi opened the door to Iruka's classroom, where a class was currently in session.

"Hey Iruka!" Kakashi yelled, loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear.

"Kakashi do you mind, I'm in the middle of the lesson…" Iruka said.

"Iruka can I have a word with you?"

Iruka stared at him blankly.

"Alright," Iruka was hesitant at first, then without another word followed Kakashi into the hall where Gai was waiting.

"Wha—! You know!" screamed Gai.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "It's nothing big."

"This is your fault," yelled Gai, pointing at Kakashi. "You're the one who insisted on such obvious rings!"

"Oh yeah well you're the one who asked me out in the first place! Otherwise I never would have even noticed you—!"

"Oh, so what are you saying that you'd be better off without me!"

"Ahem…."

They looked over to find that the class room door had been left open. Iruka and his entire class of little brats were left staring blankly at them.

"I mean… you're crazy…uh…we could never be a couple, heh, heh…."

Konohamaru scowled.

"You guys sound like the soap opera's my grandpa used to watch."

The entire class burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Can you two take your love affairs outside away from my classroom… please?"

"Let's go home," Kakashi insisted as they reached the exit.

"Well…that's the other thing…."

"…other thing?" Kakashi asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well, you do want to move in with me right…?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, raising an eyebrow.

"The thing is, Lee is already living with me and I don't know how he would, well take this,"-

Kakashi let out a moan of annoyance.

"It slipped my mind, heh…heh," Gai nervously whipped the sweat of his fore-head.

"Kakashi, can Lee be my, my…"

"Your what?" Kakashi asked.

"My……. my maid of honor!" Gai buried his face in Kakashi's

shoulder, to hide his blush.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Alright," he said. "As long as Iruka… gets to be… my best-man!"

'_Iruka, best- man, Iruka, best-man.'_ These dreadful words echoed through Gai's head.

He looked up. "Why him?" he asked as a scowl spread across his cherry red face.

"Why Lee?" asked Kakashi, rubbing his chin.

"Fine," he drawled.

(That evening)

Lee walked into the house closing the door gently behind him. Lee sat on the couch only just noticing the white box that sat upon the coffee table.

He reached towards it cautiously, slowly he opened the box. There, inside the box stood three piles of blue ribbon cards. He instantly took one, noticing the text on the front he began to read it:

_YOU'RE INVITED… _

With slight hesitation he opened the card, the text read:

…_TO KAKASHI AND GAI'S WEDDING!_

Lee was shocked.

"Bu…but I thought they were enemies."


	2. tft02

CHAPTER2

Neji sat staring at Kakashi and Gai going at one of there little battles. This time Kakashi picked:

"Thumb war," He said blankly.

"What does that have to do with any thing?" whispered Tenten.

"I don't know," answered Lee.

"A thumb war? What does that have to do with anything!" exclaimed Gai.

"Strength in your hands can be an advantage too," Kakashi answered matter of factly.

"Alright," said Gai. "If I loose…I'll sleep on the couch!"

"There you go again," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Gai was utterly confused.

"You're making up rules again,"

"Who cares? Let's start!" Gai began to run on the spot like a small child.

Kakashi grabbed Gai's hand.

"On three," Kakashi said. "One, two…" he took a deep breath. "…three!"

Luckily Kakashi had a plan: he took his opposite hand and ran it through his hair; the wind blew at that exact moment. The sun shone just enough to light the tips of his hair.

Gai stood: his mouth wide open, and a nose bleed at the ready.

Kakashi took advantage of the moment. Quickly he trapped Gai's thumb under his own.

"I win!" he said happily.

Gai's head fell back as his body flopped onto the ground.

"OH, MY GOD! GAI!" Kakashi fell to his knees just in time to catch Gai before his head hit the ground.

Gai quickly came to his senses. "Y...you caught me!" He looked into Kakashi's eye with the _'You're my hero'_ look.

Kakashi brought Gai closer to himself, trapping him in a tight hug.

"I just want you to be safe," Kakashi said, rubbing Gai's back.

Gai looked at Kakashi thoughtfully. "Oh, Kakashi!"

Now we return to Neji, Lee, and Tenten who just happen to be watching.

"They're so romantic!" exclaimed Tenten as she clasped her hands together.

"I think I'm going to puke," said Neji, his expression: simply disgusted.

Lee had found a corner in witch he sat rocking back and forth telling himself: "They're enemies, they're enemies."

(That night)

"Two weeks," said Gai looking slightly nervous.

"Two weeks," repeated Kakashi, looking the same.

"Maybe, Maybe I should tell Lee." The room grew tense.

"He probably already knows. Speaking of Lee where is he?" asked Kakashi.

"He won't be back until tomorr…ow…" Gai slowly looked over at Kakashi who was already looking back with a raised eyebrow.

The thoughts going through Kakashi's head were something along the lines of: _It's twelve in the morning no Lee, empty house and no one here other than Gai…and me.'_

In other words Kakashi wanted Gai to follow him into the bedroom, Gai was thinking along the same lines with Kakashi. So, with almost no hesitation Gai did so and followed him.

I am sorry to say, this certain scene is censored…I apologize to those who were expecting more, how shall I say it…um… 'action'.

(The morning after…if you know what I mean ;D)

Lee walked in, gently closing the door behind him. He walked over to Gai's room noticing a bottle of saki turned onto its side. Slowly he opened the door to Gai's room, it was quiet too quiet. He looked at the lump of white covers on the bed. He could see feet hanging of the edge of the bed slowly another set of feet wriggled its way down and tangled themselves with the first set of feet.

Lee, traumatized, hypnotized, not knowing what to do backed out of the room, out of the building and into a classroom where Iruka was quietly marking papers.

"Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you…please?"

"What happened?" asked Gai, looking around blankly.

"Go back to sleep…" moaned Kakashi.

"And that's what I saw," finished Lee.

Iruka gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto-sensei, and I'm glad 'cuz if Kakashi and Gai knew what I was doing they would both go ninja on my ass.

If you are currently looking for a beta I highly recommend my own: Loveslave on or Haunted on please review it means a lot to me.

CHAPTER3

"Gai, Gai are you home?" Kakashi sat down taking out a picture of Gai and himself, then sighing deeply.

"K…Kakashi? Is that you?" a weak voice said.

Kakashi hastily followed the voice into the kitchen.

"Gai?" he said. "Are you in here?"

Naruto had come home to find a letter at his door.

"Hm?" he said, as he ripped open the envelope.

Inside was a blue ribbon card the text read:

_YOU'RE INVITED…_

Naruto was hesitant but opened the card anyway.

Slowly he read the inner content of the card: "To…WH—WHAT!"

"GAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Kakashi as he quickly dodged a number of flying objects.

"You're cheating on me…AREN'T YOU!" Gai promptly threw a large glass vase, just missing Kakashi by an inch.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Gai fell to his knees and began sobbing frenziedly. "You…you…" Gai looked up at Kakashi with murderous eyes. "You, you……DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" swiftly he grabbed a large frying pan and threw it directly at Kakashi.

Naruto lay unconscious on the ground, luckily Sasuke was on his afternoon walk, and happened to spot Naruto.

He dropped to his knees next to him. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke shook Naruto by the shoulders, hoping he would wake up. Quickly he noticed the invitation in Naruto's hand.

"Oh," he said. "So you got one too."

Kakashi lay sprawled out on the couch, a large bandage around his fore-head. Gai sat down gently next to him and held out an ice pack.

"How is your head?" he asked.

Kakashi spared him an irritated glance.

"Really Gai, who would I cheat on you with?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't find one bad looking guy in Konoha," Gai's face went red. "It makes me jealous."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah so there are lots of good looking guys around town, but you're the one I'm marrying."

Gai gasped.

"You were 'eye cheating' on me!"

Kakashi sat up and swiveled in his seat to look at Gai. "So what, I'm not supposed to look at anyone!"

Kakashi was promptly knocked unconscious as Gai rammed the Ice pack into his skull.

But Gai's feminine mood swings had just begun.

At the Hokage's medical office, Tsunade just didn't understand it.

"I just don't understand it," Tsunade said, ruffling through her papers for the tenth time now.

"It can't be some sort of jutsu can it?" asked Shizune. "How will he tell Kakashi!"

"Well, he won't be able to hide it for long," answered Tsunade.

"Why, how far along is he?"

"…three months."

"Kakashi, there's something I have to tell you."

Kakashi looked away from stitching his forehead back up, and found a teary eyed Gai hovering behind him.

As Gai Began to speak, his loud and forceful voice quivering behind tears,Kakashi was taken back to a time many, many years ago, when he had been first given the talk about the birds and the bee's, and the nature of spring time magic… and everything he knew about the world came crashing down around him.

"Bu…BUT YOU'RE A GUY!" he exclaimed. "I just thought you were getting fat!"

"I don't under stand it either…" answered Gai, ruffling his hair and pretending to have not heard the previous comment. "Kakashi…I'M SORRY!" and thus Gai burst into uncontainable sobs for the second time that day.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW...I'll give you chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto-sensei, and I'm glad 'cuz if Kakashi and Gai knew what I was doing they would both go ninja on my ass.

If you are currently looking for a beta I highly recommend my own: Loveslave on or Haunted on please review it means a lot to me.

CHAPTER4

"No, no!" exclaimed Gai. "It's too short!"

"Here Naruto," Kakashi said. "Try this one on!" he winked as he handed Naruto another bright purple dress.

"When you guys said dress fittings…" growled Shikamaru. "…I didn't think, THAT YOU MEANT IT LITERALLY!"

Tenten and Kiba were huddled in a corner talking amongst themselves.

"I bet you anything," whispered Tenten. "That it's his time of month."

"Maybe," answered Kiba. "It's believable."

Shikamaru looked back flashing the 'you…did not' look.

The room went silent as the sound of loud pounding feet advanced on them.

Naruto hesitantly turned around and gaped as the door swung open revealing Morino Ibiki in a bright purple brides-maid dress.

Neji's eyes grew wide as he leaned over to Choji "I don't look like that do I?" he whispered.

Kakashi walked in shoving Ibiki out of the way from him and Gai, and immediately they both started shouting orders.

"Naruto no ninjutsu!"

"Shikamaru let your hair down!"

"Neji put on some eyeliner!"

"Ibiki, take those boots off!"

"Sasuke, I don't care if it makes you look fat!"

"G…G, G, Gai-sensei?" a shy voice broke through the shouting.

Gai quickly turned around "LEE!" he squealed as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Lee, he wore a light pink dress with white lace just touching the ground.

"WHY DOES HE GET TO WEAR PINK!" exclaimed Neji as he pointed at Lee.

"Because…" Kakashi said as he put his arm around Gai. "…He's the maid of honor!"

Kiba and Tenten were still in the corner whispering. "Lee…looks really nice don't you think," Kiba whispered blushing madly.

"K…K, KIBA ARE YOU BLUSHING!" coincidentally everyone had heard Tenten's out burst.

Kakashi leaned closer to Gai "We're rubbing of on them already," he whispered.

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat. "I would like to inform you that the wedding has been moved up by 5 days."

"But why, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Well Lee, Gai and I…are expecting a BABY!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" with that Lee burst out of the room sobbing like mad.

"What!" exclaimed Shizune. "They've upped the wedding date!"

"Jeez…" moaned Tsunade. "They're so…lovey-dovey, it makes me sick."

"If Sarutobi- sensei could see this…" Tsunade added while clenching her fists.

"Oy, Naruto how'd the dress fitting go?" asked Iruka.

"Lee…pink. Ibiki…dress." Naruto's eyes were blank as if there was no life in him.

"Let me get this straight," Iruka said, rubbing his head. "Lee and Ibiki were in DRESSES?" Dresses, Dresses, Dresses, Dresses, Dresses, Dresses……….. the word echoed through the whole of Konoha. Screams of agony were heard from the people throughout the village imagining Morino Ibiki in a dress.

"Kabuto darling, have you heard the good news?" Orochimaru's voice rang as he called out.

"No honey, I haven't!" answered Kabuto.

"You remember Kakashi and Gai don't you?"

"Oh! How could I forget!" Kabuto answered as he opened his paper fan and began fanning him self rapidly.

"Well," Orochimaru continued. "We have been invited to their wedding!"

"What did I tell you maru-chan?" Kabuto said as he waved his finger.

"You were right," Orochimaru said shrugging. "All that fan fiction you write…I thought you were just crazy. I mean first you prove that Sasuke has a thing for Naruto, and now this!" Orochimaru sat putting his arm around Kabuto.

"I thought you knew," Kabuto said as he slowly looked Orochimaru up and down a few times. "That I…know everything…"

Meanwhile….

"WHAT!" Kakashi exclaimed. "B…But that's your ex-boy friend!"

"Listen," said Gai. "Just because he's my 'ex' doesn't mean I still have feelings for him. Anyways, he's with Kabuto now."

"Pedophile," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW...I'll give you chocolate! Or I'll give you another type of sweet it depends only if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto-sensei, and I'm glad 'cuz if Kakashi and Gai knew what I was doing they would both go ninja on my ass.

If you are currently looking for a beta I highly recommend my own: Loveslave on this site or Haunted on fiction alley.

Please, please review it means a lot to me. I have a short sequal for my story 'Dark Lord Support Group' I don't know whether to put it up or not. Should I? Please tell through review! Just to let you know I would be more than happy to answer any questions you might have!

CHAPTER5

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO ANGRY WITH ME?" exclaimed Kakashi, clenching his fists angrily.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS ANGRY!" yelled Gai, pointing at himself. "ME?" Gai bellowed. "ME?" he repeated. "Tell me who is the one…" he took a breath. "…THAT'S ALWAYS ANGRY!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kakashi turned on his heel and left slamming the door shut behind him.

In the meantime…

"H…hey Naruto!" called Sasuke as trotted towards Naruto, who was quietly enjoying a large bowl of Miso ramen. (Mmm…ramen.)

"Hri hraske!" Naruto said cheerfully. ("Hi Sasuke!")

Sasuke seated himself beside Naruto. "So… umm…" he was looking to start a conversation, but had nothing to speak about.

"Those dresses," Naruto began. "I'm never going to look at Ibiki the same ever again."

"Y, you know it didn't look so bad on y--" Sasuke's face went a blazing fiery red.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "I…uh…" he began to sweat uncontrollably.

Naruto pressed the back of his hand to Sasuke's fore head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Instantly Sasuke leaned in forcing their lips together, Naruto was too shocked and surprised to do anything but look around from person to person as they watched eagerly.

Meanwhile…

Gai left the apartment only moments after Kakashi seeking revenge…Gai style.

"Hey Asuma," Gai deepened his voice and licked his lips invitingly, trying to be sexy. Though this technique didn't work with the ladies it always had an effect on the men. Why? You might ask well, I have no clue.

Asuma did not want to look like a fool so, trying his hardest to keep his drool in his mouth he managed to squeeze out the word "Hi."

(You must realize by now that because of how amazingly hot almost every guy in Konoha is most of the guys have started going for each other. Hence: Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru and, Kabuto.)

"Are you free tonight?" he asked in that same voice.

Asuma's eyes began to twinkle as he broke into an opened mouth smile. "Ye--" he quickly got a hold himself. "Wait aren't you with Kakashi?"

"Listen," said Gai

(In other places)

"I have to get back at him!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Really you two just need to talk," Iruka said attempting his best to calm Kakashi down.

"Just this once Iruka," he begged.

(However)

"Please!" Gai fell to his knees as he begged.

"I don't think you should," answered Asuma.

Gai gently rubbed Asuma's hand as he put on his puppy eyed puckered lips sad face.

He so wanted to do what Gai was telling him, but he new it was wrong.

(On the other hand)

Iruka was pretty neutral about it, Kakashi was really hot and all- "Fine," he said hoping it would sound like he didn't want to do it.

"Alright, fine," Asuma stopped trying.

"7:30 tonight!" Gai pranced off merrily, though his merriness was put to a stop once he reached home. All this time he had been with Kakashi he never realized how such a powerful expression could be emitted from a single eye, until that moment.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Kakashi questioned angrily.

"Oh, nothing," he lied.

"There's something I should tell you."

"What's that?" Gai asked still keeping his merry voice.

"I'm leaving around 7:30," he answered back dully.

"Good, so am I!" Gai left for the shower as Kakashi sat there more than astonished, if possible.

By 7:31 Gai was at Asuma's house ringing the door bell endlessly.

Asuma opened the door abruptly. "NO solicitING!" he yelled and closed the door as quickly as he had opened it. Gai stood for a moment.

The door opened again, "Uh sorry, thought you were someone else."

"I could tell," Gai answered giggling slightly. He slithered by Asuma and welcomed himself into his house. "Nice place," Gai commented.

"So--" Asuma stopped himself. "G, Gai what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Gai slumped into one of his large couches and slowly crossed one of his legs.

"Uh, muh, uh…"

"Well?" Gai uncrossed his leg and slowly crossed the other. "Would you like to talk about it over dinner?"

Asuma nodded "Uh huh." By then Kakashi and Iruka were already looking at their menus'.

"Kakashi, you're not going to be to happy with this," Iruka whispered as he shook his head.

Kakashi looked back knowing nothing would ruin his plans, except for this. "GAI!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"KAKASHI!" Gai yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they yelled together.

"Iruka?" Gai said in astonishment.

"Asuma?" Kakashi called. "How could you?"

Gai shook his fist. "Iruka, I thought you were my friend!"

"That's it!" Kakashi at once grabbed Gai's hand, the two of them left stomping in unison.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" they both yelled.

Asuma left his table to join Iruka. "I'm free for the rest of the night…"

"Alright," Iruka quickly answered. "Want to go to my place? If you catch my dr—"

"Let's go!"

END CHAPTER5

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW... MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE AND CHOCOLATE PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto-sensei, and I'm glad 'cuz if Kakashi and Gai knew what I was doing they would both go ninja on my ass.

If you are currently looking for a beta I highly recommend my own: Loveslave on this site or Haunted on fiction alley.

Please, please review it means a lot to me.

I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of 'The Frightening Truth.'

Oh, and Angelus Weiss you review a lot! I like it! Lil- Riter thank you, you were my first reviewer!"

CHAPTER6

(4 hrs. to the wedding)

"NO!" Gai screamed.

"Gai! Just wait!" Iruka exclaimed as he and Asuma tried desperately to keep Gai in his dressing room.

"WAIT! WAIT 4 HOURS YOU MEAN!" he kicked and punched frantically. "I MISS KAKASHI!"

With a loud sob Gai turned and finally sat on the chair in front of the mirror. He sighed deeply. "There's no use," he said slouching over the table. He felt a light rubbing motion on his back.

"It's okay Gai-sensei,"

He looked over his shoulder, "Lee-chan --."

"If it makes you feel any better, Kakashi-sensei is acting the exact same."

In other places…

"Kakashi-sensei…are you crying?" Sakura questioned as she knocked on the washroom stall.

"No," he lied. _Sniff, sniff. _ "Why are you in the men's washroom anyways?"

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I WANT TO SEE GAI!" he yelled, and he burst into incredibly loud sobs, witch coincidentally could be heard from the other side of the hall where Gai's dressing room just happened to be.

Gai perked up. "Did you hear that?" he looked from side to side quickly.

"Gai- I think you're hearing things," commented Asuma.

He looked around again. "It was Kakashi!" he whispered.

"Kaka-who?" Iruka leaned in putting his ear closer to Gai's mouth.

"I said" he whispered. "KAKASHI!" he was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Iruka wincing in pain.

Before Sakura even had time to blink Gai was in front of the washroom stall knocking rapidly on the door.

"Kakashi?"

"Gai! Is that you?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"KAKASHI!" Gai backed up until his back was up against the sink. He bent over. "I'M COMING IN!"

Gai ran head first and ricocheted of the stall door.

Kakashi opened the door abruptly. "GAI!" he yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY!"

Iruka burst into the washroom, "NO!" he exclaimed. "You can't see each other until the wedding ceremony!"

Kakashi and Gai bound together. "WHY?" they bellowed in union.

"Come on," said Asuma. "You only have 3 hours to get…ready!" he said, tugging on his arms.

Gai gasped. "OH NO! I haven't applied my eye liner!" he cried.

Kakashi gasped. "My- wait, Gai you don't wear eye liner, do you?"

A muffled noise came from the stall next to them. Frowning, they all stopped and turned, noticing shoes under the door.

"Sasuke?" questioned Sakura. "Is that you?"

"Uh, no it's, uh, me."

"N-n, n-Naruto?" Iruka blurted out.

The stall door suddenly banged open and the two tumbled onto the floor one on top of the other. (Making what I like to call: a pile of yaoi ninja!)

"_Sasuke?"_

"_NARUTO!"_ screamed Iruka.

"I, I can explain!" Naruto stuttered.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" shouted Sakura.

The two boys looked at each other, then at Sakura, then at each other again.

Kakashi cupped the side of his face. "Run!" he whispered loudly.

They both nodded then bolted for the door.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm as he was leaving. "Sasuke," he whispered. "Your shirt's on backwards."

(20 min. until the wedding)

Kakashi stood at the altar as he wobbled impatiently; he flicked Tsunade in the head to waste time.

Tsunade looked at him oddly, and then shook her head.

A loud gasp came at once from the stands.

Kakashi turned quickly, "Gai!" he exclaimed.

Gai stood with his lilac tuxedo, and his dark purple bough. He stared at Kakashi thoughtfully.

Gai began to run up the isle, "Kakashi!" he called.

"Gai! You look great!" Kakashi said once Gai met him at the altar.

"You do too!" Gai answered.

"Really! I wasn't sure you'd like the white!"

"I love th--." Gai was cut off.

"Ahem…" the Tsunade cleared her throat in hopes to stop their rambling.

Kakashi turned to face Tsunade. "Excuse me; we're trying to have a conversation."

"You're Fore-head protector! Where is it!"

Kakashi held up his tie. "It's right here!"

"That is so cute!"

"JUST SAY 'I DO' ALREADY!" yelled Tsunade.

"Oh, right!"

"Hi mom!" Kakashi called.

"Hi sweetie!" she called back.

"I'm getting married!" he said.

"GOD DAMN IT!" bellowed Tsunade. "SAY I DO!"

"I do!" they said at once.

Gai paused, "Oh, my, god."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"WE'RE MARRIED!"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"YAY! HONEYMOON!"

The two bolted from the room excitedly, leaving an awkward silence behind them.

"…Party?" suggested Tsunade.


End file.
